tiger cub
by Marzol
Summary: Lin is in heat and it turn out that Mano is his mate, but Lin's father is't going to let go of his son with out a trial. Warning YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Lin Chung is a half god, half demon. Prince?.

''Lin Chung, it's morning and you're not up yet?'' asked commander ApeTrully and jumped through Lin's bedroom door with a smile. Lin just groan. ''Lin are you feeling OK?'' ApeTrully asked, only to see Lin pull his blanked over his head. The commander went over to the young man, and laid his hand on Lin's forehead. ''Good Lord Lin, you're burning up. You have to stay in bed,'' ApeTrully said loud enough to the other in First Squad to hear it, and they stood out side Lin's door.

''Commander, what's going on? And were is Lin Chung?'' Mr. NoHands asked and looked at the peace-maker in wonder. ''Lin has a high fever of 39.5C(degrees) and is staying in bed'' the commander said. When Lin was sick it always ended in a big fur ball running around.

''Is he OK?'' Sonia asked and stood up. The door went up and Lin Chung came waking out. ''I take that as a yes'' Mighty Ray said.''Lin, what in Big Green' name are you doing out of your bed? Go to bed now,'' ApeTrully commanded, while Lin just walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. ''Lin Chung, to bed, now,'' commander ApeTrully said angry at Lin who had fallen asleep at kitchen table.

Mano heard the noise as he passed the door, came in and saw the sleeping warrior. ''…'' Was all Mano said before he lifted the man bridal style, and took him to his room and laid him on his bed. '' Mano, you can take care of Lin while he gets better, and have Jumper help you,'' Mr. NoHands said and looked at Mano and Jumper. ''_I will help Lin no matter what_,'' Jumper said in a protective voice. They smiled at him, then they looked at Mano who nodded. ''Then it's done, you two keep an eye on Lin, Mano I will tack to Master Chao.'' NoHands commanded.

''_Lin my cub, you have to come home_'' a voice called for him. ''_Mother, don't go_'' Lin yelled, then a pair of hands started to shake him a wake. ''Mano, Jumper'' Lin said in confusion.''_Nightmare_?'' Jumper asked. ''No. I just miss my mother and father. Even my brother and sister's'' he answer with a sad voice.

''_Me and the others are your family as well_,'' the rabbit king said to his brother in arms. Lin smiled but he wanted his real family, not that he didn't love his friends in Big Green. But it's not the same and Jumpy know it.

''Commander ApeTrully is in trouble, First Squad deploy wile I fight of this foot fungus'' Mr. NoHands said and putted his feet in a bowl of hot water. ''Disusing!'' Mystic Sonja said and jumped down the tube with Mighty Ray and Jumpy. They jumped on the turtle's and raised to ApeTrully's aid.

''HA-HA-HATCO'' Lin sneezed so hard literally fall out of bed, Mano how com in with a bowl of noodles, wen he sow Lin on the floor. He just socked his head, putted the bowl from him and lifted Lin on to the bed. ''Thanks'' Lin said then got a sudden urge to purr and lean close to Mano. ''Lin watt is it? Is some thing wrong?'' Mano asked a bit socked by Lin's behavior. ''No, I just feel lonely that's all'' Lin said wen Mano laid his arms a round him and wiped a way a tear. ''_You are beautiful Lin_'' Mano whispers to him, but he is to tired to think abut it.

After some time master Chao was running true big green in a hunt for Mano. Then he passed Lin's room, he pecks his head in and sees the cutest site ever. Mano was holding around Lin Chung, who was using Mano's chest as a pillow. Watt shocked him was that it looked like Lin had cried. ''Master Chao, have you found Mano?'' Burly asked. ''Yes I did, look'' he said and pointed at the to in bed, ''time to go then?'' Burly asked, Chao nodded and closed the door and they waked a way.

Mano open his eye's to find Lin lying on his chest sleeping, then he got a problem. A hard on problem, he had enjoy the heat from Lin's body and got turn on. He had to get out and rid of this problem. He tried to get up but Lin was using him as a mattress as well. That turned him on even more, then Lin sat up on top of him. ''Lin, you are awake'' Mano said happy but a bit scared that Lin wood freak out. But Lin looked at him sleepy and fell down at him a gen.

Wen First squad came home they went to see on Lin and Mano the going to their one. ''Lin? Mano? In same bed? ApeTrully watt is going on?'' Rose finch asked confused to Maser Cho and ApeTrully. ''Lin is sick and Mano have said yes to look after him,'' ApeTrully said as the Parrot King come in. ''ApeTrully, Lin have a visitor,'' ''Oh, who is it?'' '' King Koga and Queen Aria Chung of the northern tiger and panther tribe, Lin Chung's mother and father'' he said in a deep voice. ''Well let them in, can not keep friends out,'' he said in a happy tone.

''King Koga and Queen Aria it is an honer to have you two in Big Green'' ApeTrully to them. ''The honor is honer side Commander ApeTrully, after watt my son have told us about this please we had to come. And were is my son?'' Koga asked looking around for Lin. Then Mystic Sonja and Mighty Ray com fighting in, Koga who had little tolerance with fighting roar as a Panther. They stopped and looked at him frighten. ''Who are they? ApeTrully who are they?'' Sonja asked scared, ''This is king Koga Chung and his wife queen Aria Chung'' ApeTrully said. ''Chung, are you related with Lin Chung?'' Ray asked and looked at Koga, ''He is my son and heir to the throne'' he answered.

In Lin's room.

''Papa?'' Lin said and sat up on top of Mano. He felt some thing poke him. ''Emm. Mano I think your gun is poking me'' he said, ''it is not my gun, it is lill Mano'' Mano said and lifted him self so their moth were an inch from itch other. '' Lin your mom and dad are her and- oh my, sorry'' Rose finch said as she sow that Lin and Mano was about to kiss. ''Do not interrupt them, I think Lin is about to get a shag'' Rose finch said to some one out side the door. ''Watt! Lin Chung get out hear now, and this Mano person to'' yield an angry Koga. ''Coming papa, is mama there?'' asked thru the door ''Yes honey I am here'' his mother said in a warm tone. After five min Lin looked out the door nervous and a little scared at his father. ''H-hello mum, dad, it is good to see you a muff'' he said wen his mother gave him a bone cursing hug.

''My cub I missed you sow much, and you must be Mano rite'' Aria said as Mano come out of Lin's room, he nodded and bowed to them. ''Watt, no hug for me Lin I am disappointed'' Koga said to his son Lin gave a hug to his dad. ''Now watt is this I hear that you haw got a mate with out my promising?'' Koga said looking at Mano and Lin. ''I am ill and Mano help me,'' Lin said, ''You are not ill you are in heat, and that means you are coming home with me. Errrr, us I men me and your mother'' he said after Aria sent a murder look to her mate, but Lin didn't want to go home yet. ''Papa, I can take care of my self, mama I need air and my friends are watching'' Lin said as his mother grab him a gen. ''They can come with us, and I mean every one Koga no meter watt you say'' the tiger in Aria was showing and it scared Koga lifeless. ''Fine, as long you don't kill me Aria, then they can com'' Koga said to his wife afraid of watt she cud do.

''Every one to the out side with your things, we are going to see were Lin Chung are living'' ApeTrully yield over the loudspeaker


	2. Chapter 2

Heat?

''How did he get up there that fast?'' Koga asked and looked at his wife forgetting Mano a sec. Mano turned to walk down the hallway. If he had not seen Koga gab him and lifted him of the ground, he would have scream. ''Are you Mano? Because if you are'' ''Koga, you promised you would not kill any one wile we are hear'' Aria said in a _do not mess with me_ voice. ''Papa, he is my friend nothing else, let him go'' Lin said trying to open his father's hand. Koga let Mano down slowly, then turned to his son and smiled. ''You are coming home now, sow we can prepare the trials'' he said and glared at Mano. ''Fine, but I want to choose trial. And I am not in HEAT'' Lin said to his parents (well the last he yield).

Bamboo Rose?

As they approached the Great Wall Of Mist, Lin had to think of a trial to Mano if his dad said yes. ''Big Brother I missed you. Never leave me with Sin a gen, she is a monster and not funny'' a voice yield to Lin, then a girl with sea-green hear and blue dress jumps at Lin. ''Min Chung, I am a normal person, who need air'' Lin yield to Min trying to get free.

Min was a female Lin, a happy Lin. CRAK!. ''Mama, papa help'' Lin screamed in pain, after his back nearly broke. ''O, who are your friends? Are some of they single?'' Min asked and let go of Lin and run over to second squad. ''Who are you handsome?'' Min asked Kowloon, then 2 blood red eyes come out of the shadow's. ''You run away from me, Min. I don't like it'' the eyes oner said. ''S-Sin, glad to see you to, big sis'' Min said afraid of her big sister. Sin Chung come out of the shadow's and just as her sister, she was a female Lin only angry. ''Hello Sin'' Lin said to his sister. ''Die in hell'' she answerer and waking away.

Wen they come to the Great Wall of Mist, Lin and Koga had gotten in a fight. ''Linda, my little sister are back, give big brother a hug'' a big man with black hear and black eyes, and a lot of tattoos over his body. ''Let me out'' Lin run away, but failed as the man grab him. ''Sis I have missed you. Way did you run away from me Linda?'' he said and gave a bear hug. ''Lin is a girl, I knew it'' Kowloon said in triumph only to get hit down by an angry Mano. ''No, Linda is not a girl, but I am the only man in the family. Except dad, oh, my name is Rein Chung'' he said wile crushing Lin in his arms. ''Mano help'' Lin said to Mano, Rein looked at his little brother with a smile. ''Have you lost your virginity, Linda?'' Rein said to Lin who turned red as a tomato. Koga sow his youngest son in distress. ''Rein, let go of your brother, I think I have a trial for Lin's boyfriend'' he said as Rein put Lin down. ''He is not my boyfriend only my friend, and Red my answer is no'' Lin said in defeat still tomato red.

''Mano, I want to talk to you in private'' Koga said to Mano and waked to his study. ''I don't know way you are after my son, but you better have a good reason'' Koga growl to Mano, but Mano was a person not to beck down and sent Koga a ''_I love your son, and no meter watt you are doing, I will always love him_'' look. ''Is that sow, well then the challenges I will give you. Is to find the legendary, Bamboo Rose. You know watt a bamboo rose is, rite?'' Koga asks Mano, who looks like a question mark. ''I take that as a no'' Koga smiled, he did not want to give his son to some one how didn't know watt a bamboo rose was. ''REIN, let me go now! I have to talk to papa'' Lin's cry come from the other side of the door, but Rein had other plans. ''No Linda you have to try out wedding dresses, and your boyfriend is abut to find the Bamboo rose, watt do you think mom a bout green and pink dress?'' Rein said to Aria. ''THE BAMBOO ROSE HAVE NOT BEN FOND SINS MAMA AND PAPA GOT MARRID (gasp) AND THET IS 48000 YEARS AGO'' Lin scrims a top of his longs.

3 hours later Lin had failingly calmed down enough for Aria to explain the rolls to Mano, how was holding around Lin. Kowloon smiled showing of his teeth, Sin, Min and Rein got a bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

True love.

''Are you Kowloon?'' Rein asked the fighter, Kowloon. looked at Rein. ''So if I am, are you going to do some thing a bout it?'' Kowloon said to Rein. ''No, he is not going to do any thing, I am'' Sin said in a ''_die in hell_''tone. ''You do know I do have a older brother'' Rein said, at the same moment the ground started to shake. ''Were is my grand cub's'' a male voice yelled from the enters hall. ''Watt is grandpa doing here?'' Rein asked Koga, who was ready to run for his life. ''Watt are you thinking about?'' Aria ask her husband. ''Women it is my father in low, I do not want to stay here'' Koga said and turned around to run only to have Min yell, ''In here grandpa''. The door fly up and a man with mossy green hear, long eras and purple skin.

''Grandpa, I missed you'' Min scream to the man. Lin looked over to Mano and smiled. ''Lin focus, your grandpa is here and wants a hug'' the man said to Lin. ''Hello, grandpa'' Lin said to his grandfather and gave him a hug. ''Oldepa, I missed you'' Rein said to his grandfather and gave a bear hug. ''You have never grown up, have you?'' he asks Rein, how shocked his head. ''Sin, Aria and Koga, give me a hug as well'' grandpa said to the rest of the family. ''…!... how are they?'' he ask looking at Big Green. ''Grandpa, this is Mano, Lin's mate to be'' Sin said as she pushed Mano foreword, Lin sent Min a murder look. ''You look like the old Highroller Hercules, yes you are his son'' Aria's father said after lifting on the eye patch. ''Well then, have he taken the trial?'' he asked looking at Lin. ''N-no, grandfather, but do he have to it?'' Lin asked at his family. ''Not if is only him. But is it true love, Mr Mano?'' a female voice said. A beautiful elf-like creature waked towards them. ''Demon queen Luna Elun, watt are you doing here? My queen'' Koga said to the women in front of him.

Wile the discussion went on, Lin grab Mano and dragged him out of there. ''Mano, are you ok? You are so silent'' Lin said to the pilot. Mano grab Lin's wrist, yanked him towards himself and kissed him on the lips. Lin kissed him back with a smile. ''Hey Linda, dad want to'' Rein stopped in the middle of his sentence with a smile. Koga looked out to see watt his son took so long time to get in. Aria, Demon queen and Aria's father had to hold him back, if not he would have killed Mano. ''Lin Chung, answer this question truthfully. Will you merry me?'' Mano asked looking at Lin.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes or No.

''Mano, I don't know what to say'' Lin said to the pilot. ''Yes or no, would be nice'' Mano said nervous, if Lin said no, his heart would break, but if Lin said yes watt would he do then. ''Mano, yes I will marry you'' Lin said with a smile and they kissed. ''Koga Chung, SIT!'' the demon queen said, fouling by a loud bam, they looked at the door as Koga made, a prefect Koga hole in the floor. ''The spell still works, my Lady'' Koga said to the queen, how smiled from ear to ear. ''Mr Mano, I think I have not introduced my self. I am Demon queen Luna Elun Firestorm'' She said to Mano. Koga was a bout to get up, but was tackled by a smiling Min.

''He hats me, papa hats me, big brother what em I supposed to do?'' Lin asked Rein nervous. ''He dos not hate you, he love's you. And that Mano is the son of the old High roller is impressive'' Rein said as he and gave a hug to Lin. BAM, BAM, BAM, was hard from the higher floors, before Koga fell from the roof. ''That is way dad hats me, he is getting tortured because of me'' Lin said said. Tears was coming to his eyes, and he started to snob.

''Lin don't go hysterical, I am OK, truly'' Koga said standing brushing of the dirt. ''Did Aunt Luna SIT you sow much that you fall through the roof?'' Rein asked their father. ''No, a mister Dog is here, rite Sessomaru'' Koga said to an other man that come through the hole Koga had made. ''Sessomaru, Koga mace your self ready for the wedding. Rein, how is the dress going? Shall I get Maxie?'' Luna yells from the stairs, she was helping Mystic Sonja to find a dress. ''No need aunt, I have full control'' Rein said to her.

''Big brother, I can't do it, I don't know way I simply can't do it'' Lin said to Rein as the dress was on. Rein just smiled and hugged his little brother.

''Mano, can I speak with you?'' Koga asked Mano, how nodded and follow after Koga. ''Listen here Mano, I have a channellings to you. You have to find the Legendary Bamboo Rose'' Koga said and took out a bamboo branch with a pink rose on. ''This rose did I get for my wife when we got married'' he smiled at the memory, but it turned serous very fast. ''If you can do that, I will let you marry my son. But you have to go to the bamboo forest of the living dead'' Koga said and pointed on a map.

**Lin's room**

Mano stood and did hold around Lin, smelling the sent of Lavender of his hear. He lifted Lin's chin with a finger and looked in to his onyx eyes, they were full of tears.

''What is wrong Lin? Are you scared that I will not come back from the from the forest?'' Mano asked Lin as a tear fell from his eye. ''Y-yes I am weary afraid, Mano promise me that you will be careful in there?'' Lin said to Mano who smiled and kissed away the tear, before he went for the lips. Lin's eyes went wide as Mano kissed him. ''_He is kissing me on the lips. Hi is kissing me on the lips with his lips_'' Lin thought before repaying the kiss. ''Lin, I can promise you that I will come back, ant when I come back we will get married'' Mano said as he went walking to the forest of the living dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forest Of The Living Dead.**

Lin looked after Mano as he walked out of the city with tears in his eyes.

"_Lin's Flash Back"_

''First squad to the hangar now! We are going to fly today'' ApeTrully said over the loudspeaker. Mighty Ray, Mystic Sonja, Jumpy Ghostface and Lin Chung went down the tubs to get to the hangar. When they arrived the Air force stood and waiting for them. ''Look out'' a girl yells as Lin slipped on something. Be fore hit the ground, some one caught him, he looked up to see a man with a eye patch, a moustache and he was definitely good looking. ''Boy are you Ok? Bently who many times have I told you not eat in here?'' master Cho yelled at the chubby man.''It's OK, sir. I am not hurt'' Lin Chung said as the man put him down, but he twisted his ankle in the fall. ''Well I think you need to relax, until your ankle gets better. Mano can you help him to his room?'' master Cho asked the man how had saved Lin. Mano just nodded to Cho, then lifted Lin bridal style and walked to Lin's room.

"_End of Flash Back"_

A smile come to Lin's face. ''Hello Lin, thong I should visit you, and perhaps we shuld take it to the bed'' a voice said from the door. Lin turned to the door. Kowloon stood inn the doorway. ''no thank you, Kowloon I am not interested'' Lin said and tried to close the door. ''Way Lenny, I want to play, and especially you virginity'' Kowloon said as he stopped the door and forced it open. ''It wasn't a question'' Kowloon said and pushed Lin on the bed, and started ripping his cloth of him. ''Stop it'' Lin screams in fear as his nemesis took out his manhood, then the door was kiked open and there stood...


End file.
